It's All Coming Back to Me Now
It's All Coming Back to Me Now by Celine Dion is featured in Nationals, the twenty-first episode of Season Three. It is sung by Rachel with Blaine, Mike, Quinn, Rory, Sugar and Tina providing back-up vocals. Rachel sings this song, hoping that Carmen Tibideaux will come see her but loses her hopes when Carmen does not show up. Eventually, mid-way through the performance, Carmen arrives in time and Rachel spots her as she continues to sing. At the end, everyone applauds her as well as Carmen who seems very pleased and satisfied. Lyrics Rachel (New Directions): There were nights when the wind was so cold (Ahh) That my body froze in bed if I just listened to it right outside the window (Ahh, ahh) There were days when the sun was so cruel That all the tears turned to dust and I just knew my eyes were drying up forever (Forever) Rachel: I finished crying in the instant that you left And I can't remember where or when or how And I banished every memory you and I had ever made But when you touch me like this And you hold me like that I just have to admit That it's all coming back to me When I touch you like this And you hold me like that It's so hard to believe But it's all coming back to me Rachel with New Directions: It's all coming back It's all coming back to me now There were moments of gold And there were flashes of light There were things I'd never do again But then they'd always seemed right Rachel: There were nights of endless pleasure It was more than any laws allow Rachel with New Directions harmonizing (with New Directions): Baby, baby, if I kiss you like this And if you whisper like that It was lost long ago (But it's all coming back to me) If you want me like this And if you need me like that It was dead long ago (But it's all coming back to me) It's so hard to resist (And it's all coming back to me) I can barely recall (But it's all coming back to me) Now! But it's all coming back Rachel: But you were history with the slamming of the door And I made myself so strong again somehow And I never wasted any of my time on you since then Rachel with New Directions harmonizing: But if I touch you like this And if you kiss me like that It was so long ago But it's all coming back to me If you touch me like this And if I kiss you like that It was gone with the wind But it's all coming back to me Rachel with New Directions: It's all coming back It's all coming back to me now Rachel (with New Directions): There were moments of gold And there were (flashes of light) There were things we'd never do again But then they'd (always seemed right) Rachel with New Directions harmonizing (with New Directions): There were nights of endless pleasure It was more than all your laws allow Baby, baby, baby, when you touch me like this And when you hold me like that It was gone with the wind (But it's all coming back to me) When you see me like this And when I see you like that Then we see what we want to see (All coming back to me) The flesh and the fantasies (All coming back to me) I can barely recall (But it's all coming back to me) Now! Rachel: If you forgive me all this If I forgive you all that We forgive and forget And it's all coming back to me now New Directions: It's all coming back to me now Rachel: And if we New Directions: Oooh Trivia *It was revealed at Comic Con 2012 by Lea that she begged Ryan to let her sing a Celine Dion song. When she was given the script for the Nationals episode, Ryan said "You got your Celine Dion song," but it was the wrong one - not the one that Lea wanted. She actually wanted to sing To Love You More, but she didn't want to tell Ryan because she felt bad. Source **Lea got to sing To Love You More later in the Season Four finale, All or Nothing, for Rachel's Funny Girl callback. *This is the first and only solo Rachel ever performs at Nationals. *The backing vocals are done by two seniors: Quinn and Mike, two juniors: Tina and Blaine, and two sophomores: Sugar and Rory. *This is Rachel's fourth solo she performed at a competition, the first being Don't Rain On My Parade, the second being Get It Right and the third being Here's to Us. Errors *Rachel's ring is seen first on her left, and then on her right hand. Gallery ItAllComingBackToMeNow.jpg IACBRachel4.jpg IACBRachel3.jpg IACBRachel2.jpg IACBRachel.jpg Brbit'srainingonmyfaceSTBERRY.gif IACBQuitgar.jpg IACBBiky.jpg 6rachel.gif Tumblr mymw635tRO1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mymw635tRO1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mymw635tRO1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mymw635tRO1ra5gbxo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mymw635tRO1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mymw635tRO1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mymw635tRO1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mymw635tRO1ra5gbxo2 250.gif iacbtmn.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung at Nationals Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three Category:Glee Wiki Awards Winner